coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 250 (6th May 1963)
Plot Sheila organises an outing as Elliston's have put their staff on short time due to a lack of orders. Martha is distracted in her cleaning duties, having the missing pension book on her mind. Dennis hangs around the Rovers, expecting a phone call from Lenny Phillips. Martha asks for her next week's wages in advance, confessing what has happened to Jack. He advises her to come clean but she's frightened of Ena's reaction. An excited Dot breaks the news to Elsie and Christine that Mrs Dumbarton is leaving at the end of the month and one of the present staff is to be promoted to supervisor. Val tells Christine that Frank has a much more positive attitude thanks to her and tells her about the shop plan. Martha chickens out of telling Ena and escapes from the Vestry under cover of one of Swindley's inspections. Frank tells an incredulous Ken that he's signed the lease on the premises and is giving in his notice at the Post Office, even though he'll lose his pension. He's even cashed in his insurance policies to raise the capital. Martha reports the missing book at the Ministry of Pensions and is told that its loss is a serious matter. She flees from the premises. Jerry argues with Doreen when he hears her speaking disparately of her and Sheila's latest boyfriends. Ena can see that Martha is on edge and demands she speaks up. Martha confesses and is relieved when Ena is reasonable, determined to go to the Ministry herself to get action. Elsie reluctantly lends Dennis £2. Christine and Elsie think Dot will get the supervisor's job. Ena tries to collect a new pension book and is told by the Supervisor that she will have to wait ten days for it, and is given money orders in the meantime. Florrie offers Frank assistance in setting up his business. Jerry asks Sheila to go steady with him. She teases him on, saying she's got to think about it but agrees to meet him in the park tomorrow. Ken returns Ena's pension book after a pupil from Bessie Street School finds it. She discovers that this week's pension has already been drawn. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Supervisor - Julian Somers *Clerk - Alison Morris Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon *Ministry of Pensions and National Assistance - Hallway and enquiry desk Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank throws security to the winds, and Martha has difficulty with a confession *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,358,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes